of applepie
by janahjean
Summary: Deaged superman befriended superboy


I don't own _. _ is the property of _, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 _An: i dunno whats the big deal with conner and clark in young justice but the fanfiction communities all have this repair! Stories about them._

 _Heres my dip in that pot._

Of applepie

By janahjean

"And this squirt is superman," batman might add more gravitas to the situ that superman is in but he couldn stop grinning.

That nonstop grinning frankly scared everyone more than the fact that superman had been deaged to six years old.

Superman was hanging by his red cape with both arms crossed. He is a picture of conner kent with his mighty frown.

Batman shake his arm that hold the kid and slap his knee in laughter when the kid spin in rotation.

"Anyhow," batman wipe tears of merriment off his eyes. "Superman show him your hehehe heatvision."

He prodded.

Superman sigh heavily as his eyes turn red in preparation of his heatvision and then … red sparkle firework came on.

That win the young justice over. Megann squeled in delight.

Batman let go of the kid and watch the kid tried to hover in air but he just stumble and float uncontrollably.

"Ill be borrowing conner for awhile until superman is back to normal in probly in two months." batman said while rubbing his neck. He said this after a few minutes of silent observation of superman from the team and him.

"Until then keep the kid safe." Batman push the floating kid back to the ceiling.

" I might adopt him in the future if he wont return to normal." Batman mused out loud as he start walking towards the transporter. Conner was just a few steps behind him with a duffel bag.

Superman throw horrified look at robin.

(S)

Conner either wants to strangle batman or applaud him because the man have guts.

"You can frown all you want superboy but dont take it into a scowl level especially if things are serious." Batman advise after he shown him the access sequence in superman's room in the watchtower.

Conner look around amaze at the amount of plaid and gingham curtains all over. Plus there seemed to be a shelves of porcelain cats in one corner.

Batman tossed him a usb drive. "Im giving you two hours to refresh your memory of superman."

Conner spy the laptop in one corner of the room.

Batman throw at conner's face the extra suit he rummaged from the closet.

"Come find me in the conference room afterward. Your first test as superman have began."

(S)

"What now?" The young justice team were scratching their collective heads as they keep an eye on superman who seemed to be touching stuff and returning them back after studying them.

He didnt even touch the floor as he float this way and that.

They were alarm when he broke the couch as he sit-landed on it and then wail. "I want apple pie. Im hungry!" Then he started crying.

(S)

Conner Kent wanted to throw a tantrum as he tried to somehow understand themechanic of how to get into the suit without breaking his neck or limb while doing it at superspeed.

(S)

"Batman will kill us." Kid flash said in a matter of fact voice as they watch superman vanished into the transporter.

(S)

Steel who managed the watchtower transporter didnt see anybody that came in and shrugged the situation as a glitch. He didnt see a red and blue mini blur heading towards the quarters.

(S)

Conner was trying to pull down the shirt over his head and could only hear the door opening and closing. By the time he could see, superman had already raided the mini fridge and had smear and pieces of apple pie around his mouth.

Unusual blue eyes fringe with thick eyelashes unimpressedly stare at suddenly uncomfortably blue eyes for a moment.

Then superman smile at conner. It was so unexpected considering conner thinks superman hate him.

Conner kneel down and with carefully blank expression he began to wipe the mess on superman's mouth.

superman face crumpled. " i-I miss d-dad!" he sobbed throwing himself at conner because somehow being taking care of reminds him of his parents.

Conner have to do an awkward shuffle to calm the kid down. Superman sigh unhappily when conner had to explain he have to let go since he still have a job to do.

"You have to pucker your lips as if you suck a lemon. That will bring out your cheekbone." superman suggested when conner studied his reflection on the mirror stuck behind the door.

" _W-what?!"_ Conner squeeked.

"Give it a try." Superman urge, his iris glowing in excitement. Also it glows literally because he is an alien.

Conner tried it and marvel at the change of his face.

Superman laugh so hard he have to excuse himself to pee.

"Dont forget to do a goofy wave after you save people but," superman raised one finger, "be standoffish and aloof if youre with media and authoritative figure."

"Huh?" Conner watch the sudden bleakness that entered superman's eyes.

"Im not perfect. That mask of aloofness will sway people to leave me alone as i tried my best to work things out." Superman sunk his chin to his chest and suck his thumb once or twice in comfort.

Conner looked at his donor in amazement as the man seemed to bare it all.

Superman float above conner's head and try to put a spit curl on the boy's forehead. He remind conner to loosen his scowl by rubbing his thumb across his forehead. Somehow deaged superman got sidetracked when conner started making funny faces at the kid when said kid tried to hold conner's head between his hand. Superman throw his head and laugh.

Superman rubbed the "s" on superboy's chest. "My mind is simpler now that im a child again." He lookes shyly up at conner's face.

"You wear the " s" really well and im sorry for not realizing it sooner."

But before superboy could choke up, superman tilt his head and looked panicked. "Batmanisbackbye." Superman babbled in hysteric before he head out of the door and vanished.

(S)

Conner, confidently faking as Superman thinks his red boots are really made for walking as he headed towards the inner sanctum of the super seven.

(S)

The young justice was amaze one morning to find superman cooking them a good old-fashioned country breakfast.

"For you, artemis" superman said shyly as he offered the blond woman a toast that had a heartshaped burnt on it.

"Thanks" artemis somehow maintain a straight face while she accept the gift. Robin and wally are snickering in the background.

"You remind me of my wife." Superman blurted as he fiddle with his too big wedding ring that he used as a pendant to a necklace. "She is as headstrong and as brave as you are."

Artemis blushed at the flattery.

"Can you tell us more?" Aqualad said as he dip his toast in butter.

Superman's joy lighten his entire face. He throw a puzzle look and a quick dismisal when he spied robin discretely trying to record him.

(S)

"Smallville youre a dork." Lois lane said as she hug the guy now that the got man transformed back in his proper age. She had waited in front of their home.

"W-what do you mean?" Clark stammer.

In answer, lois hug him in one arm while scrolling at her phone and show a video of his declarTion of love for lois when he got deaged weeks ago.

Clark blushed cover even the tip of his ear. "Well, golly lois! I love you."

Lois jumped into his arms. "You dont make me heart-shaped burnt toast

" she mock-pout.

Clark was reminded to avoid artemis all of a sudden.

(S)

The young justice was outside their base hanging out and wondering why batman told them to go outside.

They stopped talking when a brilliant shade of red catch their attention towards the sky.

Superman was floating above them. He look quite aloof, intimidating and cool as he looked down above them with arms across his chest.

His alienish demeanour however got thrown out the window the moment Conner wave at him. Superman have to simply wave back dorkily.

Clark kent and the deaged superman peaked out from the alien facade as superman landed.

"Ill be your den mother." Superman introduced, his blue eyes grow wide in alarm at their smirk.

"good. Because i just made some apple pie." Megann oblivious to her smirking teammates said innocently.

-fin-

Materials:

Starmobile playfive phone

Google doc

01022017

Catch me in effvee and thumbleer same ign

I wish cmas break is finally over because as it is there are too many users using the wifi. Some have no consideration on how much they hog data and didnt give the modem breaks


End file.
